


Perfect Honeymoon

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: A honeymoon on theFalcongoes about as well as they expect.
Relationships: Jagged Fel/Jaina Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Perfect Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "minor catastrophe"

“I should be reading something into this, right?” said Jag. “That this means we’ve got your dad’s blessing?”

He looked adorably awkward in the co-pilot’s chair, redesigned for her mother’s much smaller frame – not at all the dignified, newly-elected President of the Imperial Remnant – but his expression was so sincere that Jaina just couldn’t laugh at him.

“Dad is not a subtle man,” she said, glancing up from the _Millennium Falcon’s_ main controls. “If he didn’t like you, you’d have known it long before now.”

“So lending us his ship for our honeymoon _is_ his blessing?”

Jaina did laugh at that. “Yeah, I’d say he’s given us the all-clear.”

“Good,” said Jag. “I… good.”

“You’re not nervous, are you?” she asked, teasing. “Because I know there are certain expectations for a wedding night performance, and— What was that?”

“What?” said Jag, just as the whole freighter lurched and the streaks of hyperspace faded back to pinprick stars. “Okay, that’s bad.”

“It’s probably a short,” said Jaina, locking the controls and getting up. “The hyperdrive on this thing is notoriously temperamental.”

Jag followed her into the corridor. “This is starting to feel less like a blessing.”

She ignored him, stopping to pry open an access panel and peer inside. “Hmm.”

“Is that a good ‘hmm’ or a bad ‘hmm’?”

“Oh, bad, definitely,” said Jaina, easily. “Half the circuits are burned out, and we’re stranded here until we can bypass them.”

“Stranded?” he repeated.

“Yep.”

“ _Can_ we bypass them?”

Jaina nodded. “It’ll take a few hours, but yeah.”

“This isn’t exactly what I had planned for our honeymoon,” Jag sighed.

“Given the rest of our relationship,” she said, closing the panel and leaning well into his personal space, “should you really have expected anything else?”

Jag laughed, and kissed her. “No, a minor catastrophe sounds just about right.”

THE END


End file.
